ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
De Castelo's Army
De Castelo's Army ''' have the power of the Jungle Game Info '''Governments: '''Free '''National Bonuses: (possible) *Commerce research 33% cheaper *Start with a Market and 4 free Merchants *For every 100 of a resource in your treasury beyond starting level, receive +5 income for that resource. This income can exceed your Commerce Cap by 100. * Receive two Light Ships whenever a New Dock is built. Unique units muster: *Asian recruits *LV-19 tank *Mogoï mobile flamethrower? *Marzan mobile AA halftrack? *Shurga armoured car *Araaman attack helicopter Suggestions and spoilers Faction summary *A faction which emphasises, among other things, commerce and research. * Leaders: - Lim Kit Siang - Zulfikar Alî Bhutto Tech tree: (needs a graphic) History Little is known about De Castelo's Army and what exactly their true motivations are. All across mainland Oceania, there are plenty of rumours about who De Castelo might have been, what his agenda for Oceania actually is, and why his men have committed atrocities against both Bolivarian-held cities. GeStaPol units sent on loan to the Bolivarian republic have gone into the jungles of Central Oceania to hunt him down, but none have ever returned. Even many global intelligence agencies are reluctant to speak of him, and in many cases, information regarding his whereabouts are as tightly guarded a secret as the true whereabouts and condition of some of the world's most powerful leaders. What is known however is that de Castelo's name (if that is what his name was) has become a byword for terror for Bolivarians. For despite the most melodrammatic vows of the Junta to crush him, soldiers patrolling late at night are found murdered, army depots throughout northern Bolivaria sometimes spontaneously combust, and one junior general known for his sexual excesses and depravity was found draw and quartered in the jungle for no apparent reason. The traitor who tried to be a hero Depending on who you ask, de Castelo is either young or old, is a latino or a "galego" (a pale-skinned ethnic European), may be handsome and dashing, or horribly scarred. There are also disputes over his provenance in many a cantina, between the soldados and the campesinos alike. However, many seem to confirm the following, that "el Castillo" may have been a military officer in the former Brazillian Army who defected to the Bolivarian Republic, has a strong hatred for los buitres (as the ruling Bolivarian military aristocracy are called), and is said to favour the cause of poor campesinos living under the harshest of conditions. The story goes that do Castelo originally invited the Bolivarianos to conquer Brazil, as back then Brazil was roiled with turmoil and that the Bolivarians could introduce peace and stability to the land. Shortly after Brazil was taken, however, the victorious Bolivarian army launched a vicious campaign of persecution against the Portuguese-speaking inhabitants of Brazil. It was thought that do Castelo began his personal war out of a sense of guilt out of his bretrayal of the land he once tried to save. In any case, the Junta and its subordinate generals strongly deny that they resorted to treachery to annex Brazil, stating that they conquered Brazil in response to a pre-emptive strike by the Brazilians. Operation White Lie By 1940, Northern Oceania was now divided into three different zones. A series of Vidalist communes had been set up from California to the Sonora, while the remaining territories of Great Britain throughout the Atlantic elected to join the United States in forming the Atlantic Federation, after having been in an anti-Vidalist alliance for more than a decade, even as an uprising throughout the south-eastern United States created the Southern Confederacy, which claimed itself to be the successor to the former Confederated States of America. This state of uneasy co-existence between the three new nations of Northern Oceania was soon plunged into war with the Tapioca Affair, unleashing the Confederate War into which the Bolivarians destroyed the Vidalist North American Republic and overran the Southern Confederacy, forcing an alarmed Federation and its Salviatist ally into launching a campaign of liberation against los buitres, who had been acting like their so-called namesakes in the southern United States. Unfortunately, the cleansing of Central Oceania would take much longer than expected, and to hasten the process, the Federal Resources for Anti-Terrorism (later reformed into the Federal Services) attempted to launch an insurrection against Bolivarist rule of Mexico in 1944. Called Operation White Lie, it backfired, and only resulted in an even heavier clampdown, with much looting and massacre on behalf of Bolivarian occupying forces. It was at this moment when De Castelo's Army first made its appearance. It was late in that year when there were stories of mysterious deaths amongst Bolivarian soldiers throughout the Yucatan, some killed in a grisly manner. By 1946, the killing had risen to fever pitch. Despite their best efforts, more and more Bolivarian lives were being lost throughout Mexico, resulting in whispers of defeat which resulted in General Tapioca being deposed and replaced by the more pragmatic Morales. The first mention of De Castelo's Army as a political entity dated from the treaty Morales signed with then acting Flight-Marshall Dean at the Compromise of Tula in 1947. Under this treaty, the Bolivarian Republic was obliged to recognise the legitimacy of De Castelo's Army, and to turn over the entire Caribbean to them as a buffer state between the Federation and the Republic. Shadow in the Light After the Tula treaty, it seemed that peace had finally come. Morales was a wise leader, who took advantage of the pressures the costly conflict (known later as the War of the Confederacy) to push through reforms to help improve life — or at least sublimate the campesinos and prevent them from rebelling. Ominously child mortality fell, and education coverage was increased, ensuring Bolivaria would have three times as much manpower as it had before the massive war with the Federation and Salviatia. Very soon enough, war would break out once more. Following foiled attempts at conquest and expansion of influence in Asia and Europe, Vidalia then sought to expand its sphere of influence in Southern Oceania, with the help of the Bolivarians. A coup to remove the excessively conservative and "obscurantist" Morales, Comrade Amigo, was engineered by Vidalist sympathisers alarmed at the amount of power both Morales and the Catholic church were gaining in Bolivaria. In the violence that followed, Morales was put down — but so was the Vidalist choice to lead Bolivaria, Andres de Somoza. In that moment, Bolivaria would have to endure a three-year civil war, which resulted in power being claimed by another member of the Tapioca family, Alfonso Ramirez Tapioca, the grand-nephew of the former Teodemir Tapioca who unleashed the War of the Confederacy. The three-year civil war which broke out in Bolivaria would result in greater ruthlessness and more terrible depredation — this time between the many Bolivarian generals who wielded their influence like feuding nobility throughout the land. Category:Rebels